


cough

by wickedcoolghost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcoolghost/pseuds/wickedcoolghost
Summary: Minor drabble where Tony gets ConCrud. Written as a general thank you for scifigrl47, her work, and the Yule card she sent me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).



_cough_

Steve shifted slightly, and Tony froze in the bed.

Tony swallowed hard. He could feel the next cough coming, and he was desperate A) not to choke on this cough, and B) not cough again, either.

Steve needed to sleep.

_cough_

Oh god body why.

A whole weekend of amazingness at StarkCon, which was now StarkPlusTheAvengersCon, and all Steve had wanted after hours and hours of smiling and signing autographs and quote unquote playing showgirl soldier again was some sleep, and goddam it but Tony had The Crud. And this was their first night together in a hotel, and _I can't be the one to ruin it._ A whole month of quiet propriety in separate rooms and subtle glances across the room, and then "Stony" officially broke right before the Con, and THEN the fan girls. And all Tony wanted was to roll into bed with the super soldier superheater and play a little and be the little spoon but

_cough_

goddam it

"Goddam it."

Steve shifted with purpose. "Tony?"

 _Please shut up vocal cords_ , "Yeah, Spangles?"

Tony watched in the moonlight as Steve's body turned back toward him. "You sound awful. Why are you awake?"

Tony swallowed. Swallowed again. AND AGAIN, JESUS BODY STAAHHHP.

_cough_

"it's nothing, Steve, just, uh...frog in my throat."

"You're not sick, are you?" Steve shifted again, moving the sheets so that he could touch Tony's skin.

_Shut UP boner, I don't want sex right now._

_cough_

"Maybe a bit. The Con Crud. You know."

Steve blinked. "I don't."

Tony shrugged.

_cough_

"It means it's not a big deal, Sugar Beets. I'll live."

"Are you cold?" Steve put his hand on Tony's cheek. Steve _did_ feel warm, but he usually did.

"I'm fine, baby. I don't want you to get sick." Even so, Tony couldn't help rubbing his face against Steve's massive palm.

"Tony," Steve said, grinning. "Genius boy. Come here. I don't get sick."

Steve pulled Tony up against his chest, and Tony had difficulty swallowing for a different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been in fandom for over a decade, so...


End file.
